tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Rooker
Michael Rooker is the actor that portrayed Kinney in one episode of Tremors: The Series, Hit and Run. Michael Rooker was born April 6, 1955, he is an American actor known for playing the title role in Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer. Biography Early life Rooker, with eight brothers and sisters, was born in Jasper, Alabama and studied at the Goodman School of Drama in Chicago, where he moved to be with his mother and siblings at the age of thirteen, after his parents divorced. Movie career He made his film debut in 1986 playing the title role in Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, a film based on the confessions of serial killer Henry Lee Lucas. He has since appeared in numerous films over the years including Mississippi Burning, Sea of Love, Days of Thunder, JFK, Cliffhanger, Tombstone, Mallrats, Rosewood, The 6th Day and Jumper. He has also guest starred in the TV series Stargate SG-1 and recently appeared on Stargate Universe as Colonel Edwards. In 2010 stars in the James Felix McKenney's monster horror flick Hypothermia, the film is co produced by Larry Fessenden and set in New York. In June 2010, Michael Rooker revealed via twitter that he had been chosen to play an original character in award-winning zombie apocalypse television series, The Walking Dead, playing a roguish redneck, Merle Dixon, the older brother of the fan favourite, Daryl Dixon. Filmography Film * Extra: Footloose (1984) * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer (1986) * Light of Day (1987) * Rent-A-Cop (1987) * Above the Law (1988) * Eight Men Out (1988) * Mississippi Burning (1988) * L.A. Takedown (1989) (TV film) * Sea of Love (1989) * Music Box (1989) * Days of Thunder (1990) * JFK (1991) * Afterburn (1992) (TV film) * The Dark Half (1993) * Cliffhanger (1993) * Tombstone (1993) * The Hard Truth (1994) * Johnny & Clyde (1995) (TV film) * Mallrats (1995) * Back to Back ''(1996) (TV film) * ''The Trigger Effect (1996) * Bastard out of Carolina (1996) * Song of Hiawatha (1997) * Keys to Tulsa (1997) * Deceiver (1997) * Rosewood (1997) * Brown's Requiem (1998) * The Replacement Killers (1998) * Shadow Builder (1998) * Rogue Force (1998) * A Table for One (1999) * The Bone Collector (1999) * Table One (2000) * NewsBreak (2000) * Here on Earth (2000) * The 6th Day (2000) * Replicant (2001) * Undisputed (2002) * The Box (2003) * Saving Jessica Lynch (2003) (TV film) * The Eliminator (2004) * Skeleton Man (2004) (TV film) * Chasing Ghosts (2005) * Full Count (2006) * Slither (2006) * Repo! The Genetic Opera (2006) * Whisper (2007) * Jumper (2008) * The Lena Baker Story (2008) * Super Capers (2009) * Penance (2009) * The Marine 2 (2009) * Freeway Killer (2010) * Blood Done Sign My Name (2010) * Louis (2010) * Bolden! (2010) * Super (2010) * Hypothermia (2010) * Atlantis Down (2010) * Rogue River (2010) * Cell 213 (2010) Television *''Crime Story'' (1986) *''The Equalizer'' (1988) *''Gideon Oliver'' (1989) *''Fallen Angels'' (1995) *''The Outer Limits'' (2001) *''Jeremiah'' (2002) *''Tremors'' (2003) - Kinney *''Lucky'' (2003) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2003) *''CSI: Miami'' (2003) *''Las Vegas'' (2004) *''JAG'' (2005) *''Thief'' (2006) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2007) *''Law & Order'' (2008) *''Scream Queen'' (2008) *''Shark'' (2008) *''Chuck'' (2008) *''Criminal Minds'' (2009) *''Meteor'' (2009) (mini-series) *''Psych'' (2009) *''Stargate Universe'' (2010) *''The Walking Dead (2010-2013)'' Video games *''The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay'' (2004) (voice only) *''Scarface: The World Is Yours'' (2006) (voice only) *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct Category:Cast